


Impending Change

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [53]
Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment as Ayla suspects change is coming





	Impending Change

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 66. storm

Ayla looked out from the safety of her cave, seeing the lightning on the horizon. Behind her, Whinney was nestled in her straw, the work of several days to give the horse more comfort.

Baby was out there, but she knew he would be safe. He was a big, strong lion and knew how to survive.

The air was charged, as the air pressure changed and the temperature dropped. Soon, the storm would be here, and then there would be more shifts to her beach, to the land.

She felt a shiver on her spine, as the spirits pressed closer.


End file.
